1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot mechanism, and more particularly to a pivot mechanism for a joint support.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Joints are formed between at least two adjacent bones at the knee, elbow, shoulder and the like. However, joint damage due to accident, injury, arthritis or the like may require rehabilitation. During rehabilitation, the joint damage is supported by a joint support to limit adduction, abduction, extension, flexion, intra- and extra-rotation. The joint support has a pivot mechanism. The conventional pivot mechanism has a connector and two arms. The arms mounted pivotally in the connector and each arm has teeth. The teeth engage each other so the arms synchronously rotate in a limited range.
The conventional pivot mechanism is locked by pins so medical workers must remove and adjust the pins to allow suitable range for patients. However, the adjusting the range is complicated and inconvenient so cannot be performed by patients.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pivot mechanism for a joint support to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.